Call of Duty: Black Ops II
"Safe from the threat and i'm still alive. None of this surprises me. Technology got stronger, but we got weaker. We built computers, robots, more unmanned armies and no-one ever asks: "What happens when the enemy steals the keys?". And the things they built to keep us safe for eternal gestus, that's when they figured it out: they'll always need men like us - those who are willing to do what others cannot." ''— Frank Woods in the Reveal Trailer. 'Call of Duty: Black Ops II' is the next ''Call of Duty game, set for release on November 13, 2012.http://callofduty.com/uk/en/blackops2 It was revealed on May 1, 2012. The site for Call of Duty: Black Ops II was launched on May 1, 2012 to coincide with the reveal. Story This video confirms that Call of Duty: Black Ops II takes place in the 1980s for the first 1/3 of the game, and in 2025 for the final 2/3. The video mentions that it will be sandbox style, meaning you can make choices that will affect the story. This confirms that the campaign will have multiple endings. The campaign includes "unmanned armies" built to keep populations safe which turn against their own countries when the enemies steal the "keys".Call of Duty: Black Ops II reveal trailer The majority of the game, as indicated by the trailer, appears to be set in war-torn Los Angeles. Frank Woods returns from Black Ops, this time much older. Also, what is assumed to be the protagonist of the game has the name D. Mason. A new character known as Harper is also present in the game. Not much else is known about this character. This video also mentions that a lot of characters from Black Ops will be returning as playable characters. He specifically named Alex Mason. Characters Locations United States of America *Los Angeles, California *"The Vault" Yemen Central America Zombies Zombies has been confirmed, in a Roll Call video with Treyarch. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWUHaQ-wkkM Gallery File:Black Ops 2 Quad Rotor.jpg File:Black Ops 2 Character Model.jpg Woods is alive.jpg|Woodshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tNJ46OYPv8&feature=youtu.be (Note his tattoo) imagesCATLA85F.jpg|Los Angeles under attack Black Ops 2 Woods.jpg Woods 95.JPG Plane.JPG Quadrotors.JPG New plane.JPG Missile.JPG Computer.JPG City.JPG Cockpit.JPG Tacpad.JPG Tacdesk.JPG Xray.JPG Destroyed city.JPG Osprey.JPG Tank tech.JPG Jets.JPG Little tanks.JPG Walking tank.JPG Woods chair.JPG Woods face.JPG Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 1.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 2.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 3.png Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 4.png Spy plane.JPG Spy plane 2.JPG Mysterious man.JPG Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png Riot.JPG Drone BO2 Trailer.png Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.14.00 PM gallery post.png Horses gallery post.png|Horses as seen in the reveal trailer. Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.12.06 PM gallery post.png Screen Shot 2012-05-01 at 3.13.23 PM gallery post.png|Horses. File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 27.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 29.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 24.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 30.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 5.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 34.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 52.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 42.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 49.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 59.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 54.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 26.png File:Call of Duty Black Ops II Release Trailer Picture 38.png Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to contain unmanned enemies: Robots, AIs, computers etc. *Despite all the technological advances in the game, this is the first Call of Duty game that contains horses, which the player can ride/mount. *Black Ops II is a direct sequel to[[ Black Ops| Black Ops]]. References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II